Legend of Ar Tonelico: Reconnection with the Land
by Ciela Aberk
Summary: This story is about the journey of a young man and his comrades to bring peace between the mankind, the land, and the tower. Multiple endings and paths is available just like the game! Not to forget the diving feature AU


Hey everyone! I really loved AT series, so I created this fic out of my imagination. Well, this only uses the concept of the game so it'll have many differences with the original one. Almost all the characters are OC, and the songs will be different. So, I hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ar Tonelico from the first until the last series. But I do own this story! xDD

* * *

Prologue: The beginning of the journey

This story takes place way in the first era.. This is when the humans tried to build the tower of Ar Tonelico..

That time, the land won't cooperate with the humans anymore. Their greed rotted the crop they planted.. Earthquakes, floods, plagues fill the land.. People suffered so much because the lack of nutrition and clean water.

That's why the human seek a resolution, and they found the secret power of songs, calling it the "Sound Science".. They started the plan to create a tower.. They first make the guardian of the tower, and the first origin reyvateil to be born.. They named it Eoria.

But then, the tower main system went out of control and have a mind of it's own.. It creates a being created from electromagnetic wave called virus and multiplies it to massacre the humans. Mankind started to suffer more from that action. As the result, half population of humans on the planet. This incident is called with the "XS-01 malfunction."

Eoria is the only reason why the mankind survives. She continuously creates a barrier to block the tower's attack. Realizing this, the viruses took Eoria away and brainwashed her program, making her forgot what her duty truly is. Without its protector, the mankind won't have any chance for survival. The leader of the humans, the head of the council found another way.. They realized that if the power of man couldn't fix the problem, then how about an artificial being similar to Eoria..? Using the sound science, they started to create a clone from the gene of Eoria, creating the first beta type reyvateil. They named her Althea, the Greek language of healing. The head of the scientists Lucius was praised because he created the revolution of the sound science.

Lucius and his wife, Lucretia was given the task to raise up Althea and to teach her things that was needed for her. And not to forget to teach Althea another important thing which is the feeling of caring. The greater the feeling, the greater the power of the song becomes.

When the council saw Althea's great potential. They started to stray from their main purpose. Now, they wanted to control the power of the land for their own satisfaction. In the other hand, Lucius and Lucretia starting to love Althea like their own daughter. They didn't want Althea to be the sacrifice because of the humans' lust of power.. And because of that, they took Althea away from the facility.

The council went in rage; they pursued Lucius and Lucretia and finally cornered them. But because of Lucius' brave actions, Althea and Lucretia managed to run away.

But still, in the end they were still caught by the council. Lucretia tried to protect Althea, but she couldn't do anything. She was killed and the council finally retrieved Althea. They brought her back to the main lab of the sound science research.

In the lab, they trained Althea to be a skilled reyvateil. They teach her to do grathmeld, a technique to create a new item from mixing some different items. Not to forget how to install by her own, how to maximize the power of song magic, and how to fight.

All the society hoped Althea will bring the end of the war and put the land under the human's control.. They're tired of all the hardships they have to go through. They started to praise Althea like a Goddess. In the other hand, Althea started to doubt the duty she has given to do. But she kept on learning and learning, until finally it was time to execute the ceremony.

In the day of the ceremony, Althea was officially 12 years old. She was brought to the sacred temple in forest of mana. There, she has to sing EXEC_FLIP_PRE=RESURRECTION/. To let the heart of the land unite with her.. After the united, Althea will take over the planet's consciousness and make it her own.

When the land started to unite with her, she looked into the land's memories and saw the humans' greed. She started to realize that she was used not for the peace, but for the sake of power.. She stopped the song, and ran away..

This made the humans angry. They felt like Althea betrayed their trust. They branded her as a traitor and starting to call her the Fallen Maiden.

But the leader of the council refuses to give up. They ambition to control the planet is too big, that they will do everything it takes to fulfill it. That's why they will get Althea back. No matter what it takes!

* * *

This chapter is quite short, but next time it'll be longer! Oh, and anyone can help me with hymmnos..? :D

In the end, thx for reading this fic and please drop some reviews! Flames are welcomed since I deserve them…


End file.
